


It was only a kiss

by volna (seductrce)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Hell yeah first UshiOi on AO3, M/M, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses in closets.<br/>Stupid boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was only a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason I'm not deleting this one is bc it's been the very first ushioi fic on here TBH

Toshi always claimed to have forgotten the first time it happened.  
It hadn‘t even been a real thing. It was nothing worth remembering.  
Or so he said.

Tooru remembered all of it. First year of high school. Some long forgotten closet in the grand gymnasium in Tokyo. The air stagnant and heavy, with a slight dampness to it.  
Toshi was right. Nothing had happened. Not really.

They had crossed paths in the morning when they first arrived at the tournament with their respective teams and locking gazes once was all that had been necessary to reignite the tautness that had ceased burning between them over summer.  
But it was there, yet again, undeniably, and they both knew it.  
Toshi‘s eyes had been full of it: desire, anger, hurt and that little bit of crushed hope he tried so hard to hide behind his mask of bored indifference. Worse, Tooru knew exactly what had upset him. 

It had been a tiring day, they had both had their matches to play and win, determined to stay in the tournament, their rivaling teams not yet having to compete.  
Thus, it hadn‘t been until several hours later, in early afternoon, that they had met face-to-face again.  
Tooru had been exiting the restroom when Toshi passed by. He never asked where the other boy had been headed. In the end, it didn‘t matter anyway.

Tooru didn‘t remember how it‘d happened _exactly_ (had he pulled Toshi by his wrist?), but somehow they ended up in said closet.  
In said narrow, dark, stuffed and musty closet full of unrecognizable sport equipment, most of it broken or damaged, illuminated only by the little bit of sunshine falling through the small dirty window right underneath the ceiling. Flakes of dust were dancing in the air, catching the light and sparkling like diamonds.  
Tooru had pushed Toshi against one of the cupboards, despite being the shorter one.  
„So“, he had begun, looking up into Toshi‘s dour face. Sure, he looked like he wanted nothing more than to leave, but that was Toshi‘s usual expression. The expression he wore whenever he had to deal with something, anything, besides volleyball.  
„So what?“ Toshi had asked, brusque as he was, looking down onto him. Toshi‘s face had been way too close. So close, in fact, that Tooru was able to feel the heat radiating from him, able to grasp his scent, warm and musky, slightly sweaty but not unpleasantly so. It was a nice scent. More than nice, to be quite honest.  
„So, when do you plan to finally kiss me?“ Tooru asked, blunt and direct. There was no need to beat around the bush, not with Toshi.  
Toshi‘s eyes widened and Tooru couldn‘t help but smirk. Did he really think Tooru hadn‘t noticed the stares when he thought no one saw him? The quick looks thrown his way? On court and off?  
They were sixteen, for God‘s sake, and Tooru had enough girls running after him to know the difference between „I am your rival“ and „I kinda wanna bang you“.  
„Wipe the grin off your face, Oikawa.“ Toshi had then retorded, gaining back his composure in an instant, before he had flexed and pushed a surprised Tooru against the opposite closet wall with one smooth movement.  
Their lips met once, briefly, pressed together harshly and crudely, and Tooru had wanted to laugh. Had Toshi even kissed ever before? Probably not, he decided in the blink of an eye, and so Tooru took matters into his own hands.  
Wrapping his arms around the taller boy‘s neck he pulled him in close, until their lips were almost touching. Toshi‘s breath was warm against his jaw and smelled faintly of mint bubblegum and that certain kind of matcha protein shakes Tooru‘s coach also advised them to drink. Smiling, Tooru looked up to find Toshi glacing down at him, at his mouth, at the way his lips were slightly parted and his tongue poked out provocatively. He did look uncharacteristicaly unsure.  
„You know, that wasn‘t a real kiss, Ushiwaka-chan. Let me show you how it‘s done properly.“  
Toshi‘s „Don‘t call me that.“ got drowned when their lips met again.  
This time, Tooru took the lead, moving his lips slowly against Toshi‘s surprisingly soft ones.  
A teasing little nibble on Toshi‘s lower lip and Tooru‘s tongue was exploring the taller boy‘s mouth.  
Where Toshi‘s hands had been before, he couldn‘t say, but suddenly Tooru felt them resting heavily on his hips, only to feel them gliding up and down his sides the next moment, moving the fabric of his jersey against his skin. Whenever Toshi‘s warm calloused fingers brushed against the exposed flesh, Tooru could only do so much as to suppress the little excited shivers running down his spine.  
Everything about Toshi seemed to be warm. Too warm. Way too warm. The small closet began to feel like an oven and Toshi was the center of the heat. Tooru seemed to like it hot.

Surprisingly, his lead was yet again taken from him. He felt Toshi‘s tongue push his own back, sliding over it, spreading the heat in his body, pushing inside his own mouth, gliding in and over, claiming, controlling, dominanting. Grinning into the kiss, Tooru let his hands run through Toshi‘s hair, gripping and tugging at the rather short strands. Without thinking, he raised one leg to wrap it around the taller boys hips.  
Toshi didn‘t object. In fact, his hands went up, all the way to Tooru‘s face, cupping his cheeks, lifting his chin just a bit to deepen the kiss, filling the small closet with noises that suggested more happening than was actually taking place.  
Tooru‘s cheeks were burning as he let his hands slide down over Toshi‘s broad shoulders to fist them into his white uniform jacket.  
He pulled, and Toshi followed, pressing Tooru‘s body closer against the wall and himself closer against Tooru.

It was only when Toshi‘s knee found its way inbetween Tooru‘s legs that they parted.  
Breathless, faces close, noses touching, they looked into each other‘s eyes.  
„You...you are...“ Toshi‘s usually deep voice hitched a bit, his intense gaze thrown, filled with something close to disbelieve, everything glazed over by a sheen of arousal.  
„As are you.“ Tooru said, voice rasp, slightly embarrassed, but even more pleased at the effect he had on the other boy, knowing he was right when shock and humiliation flashed over Toshi‘s face.  
For a moment, a potpourri of emotions danced tango in Toshi‘s eyes: mortification, shame, desire, regret, hurt, uncertainty, lust, fear, tenacity, longing. And then...  
„I need to go.“ And just like that the door was pulled open and Ushijima Wakatoshi had left the small closet, leaving Oikawa Tooru stunned into silence.  
Everything was quiet. Everything went cold. The closet was just a closet once more.  
„What an idiot.“ Tooru thought, shaking his head, leaving the enclosure himself and pulling the door closed behind him. He could still feel the warmth of Toshi‘s hands on his cheeks, the heat of his lips against his own. Running a thumb along them unconsciously, Tooru slowly made his way back. He hoped Iwa-chan was nowhere near. Explaining shortness of breath and a blush was one thing, but a raging boner? Something completely different.  
Hopefully, Toshi would have just as much to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Neyan and Jin bc they asked for it. Please don't hate me for this. Laughs more.
> 
> -??? what happened here???-


End file.
